Scaredy Cat
by Spooky4ever
Summary: Animals have always been able to sense spirits, cats especially. How will this effect Kyo? A late Halloween fic. Light KyoTohru.


**_Disclaimer: _**Considering I don't even own this computer I think it's safe to say that I don't own Fruba either.

**_Rating: _**T (pg-13) for Kyo's mouth. But he wouldn't be Kyo if he didn't swear.

**_Paring/Characters: _**Some light KyoTohru; Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Arisa, Momiji, and Haru.

**AN: **So here's a Fruits Basket Halloween fic with some fluff, humor, holiday spirit, and even a bit of anguish. This was supposed to be posted on Halloween but I didn't have it finished and the trick-or-treaters kept distracting me so...yea here it is three days later. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. I've never wrote Fruits Basket before so this one-shot is basically my test-run in Fruits Basket fanfiction. Enjoy!

**Scaredy Cat**

Tohru hummed softly as she pulled out a pan of cookies. Setting the pan down, she twirled around once as she simultaneously grabbed a butter knife and two tubes of icing. Placing them next to the pan, she then reached up on her tip-toes and grabbed a container of sprinkles from the upper cabinet. She stepped back slightly and observed her work area.

_Lets see, black and orange icing-check, festive sprinkles-check, cookies-check. _Her eyes brightened once more. She was almost done making her Halloween cookies.

Even though Halloween was more of a Western holiday that didn't deter anyone from celebrating it in Japan. Despite what some of her fellow classmates thought about the commercialized holiday Tohru loved Halloween. There was just something so…mysterious and mischievous about it. It was a different kind of holiday. The costumes, the decorations, and of course, the candy! All of that delicious, sweet, sweet candy. Tohru couldn't get enough of it.

She paused in her humming to inspect a cookie. Seeing that it was to her liking, she placed the black iced bat onto a plate with the other decorated cookies. Tohru picked up another cookie and smiled. _This _one would be made special. With meticulous precision she squirted some orange icing on the cookie and spread it evenly. When she finished, she then carefully gave it eyes, a nose, and whiskers with the black icing. The brunette inspected the cookie was before placing her masterpiece with the other cookies. _A kitty cookie just like Kyo!_ Her brow furrowed for a moment. She gently took the cookie and moved it off the plate. _I'll give him this cookie instead! Maybe that will brighten his mood._

Tohru frowned and worriedly glanced up the stairs. Kyo had been grumpy, nervous, jumpy, and refused to leave his room all day. He even skipped school. _I hope he isn't sick! He didn't seem sick…what if my food poisoned him! Oh no! I poisoned Kyo! What if he dies! Then it will be all my fault and…_suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Tohru shrieked and jumped out of her chair. The pumpkin shaped cookie fell to the ground as her hand flung back behind her and solidly punched the intruder. She spun around and came face to face with Shigure.

The wounded dog held his cheek with one hand and held the other up in a placating manner. "Oh sorry Tohru! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Oh Shigure! I am so sorry! I can't believe I hit you! How could I-"

"There, there, it's all right. That was my fault really," Shigure interrupted before she went into a rant. Tohru bowed her head in embarrassment, blushing.

"Did you need something?" Before Shigure could open his mouth two boys bolted into the kitchen.

"Tohru!"

"Miss Honda!" The two boys stood panting in the doorway. Both were on high alert. Their eyes scanned the room in search of the threat. Crimson and violet narrowed as they zoomed in on Shigure. Tohru's eyes widen at the sight of Yuki. He seemed to notice her gaze and flushed a deep red.

"I believe that is a new record," muttered Shigure.

"Why am I not surprised that you have something to do with this," sighed Yuki.

"What did you do to her you damn dog!" shouted Kyo. His red eyes were narrowed in suspicion, hands curled into fists.

"Nothing at all! I would never harm our precious flower! Goodness Kyo, you would think that I'm some pervert!" Shigure exclaimed.

"You are a pervert," Yuki stated flatly.

"You're so cruel to me Yuki!" Shigure cried. Yuki ignored him and turned his attention back to Tohru.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked. Tohru blushed again. _That costume…_

"Oh no, Shigure didn't do anything wrong! He just scared me. Don't worry about me I'm fine," Tohru said hurriedly, she waved her hands back and forth frantically.

"You sure? 'Cause I'll kick his ass if he did," Kyo threatened, cracking his knuckles for effect. Tohru's waving became more frantic.

"Now, now Kyo no need to get violent," Shigure said nervously.

Before Kyo had the chance to pounce on Shigure the door was violently opened and Ayame leaped in.

"Happy-oomph!" Ayame tripped and fell on top of a very startled Kyo, ruining his dynamic entrance.

"Get the hell off me you bastard!" Kyo raged, not at all happy with his placement on the floor.

"Hello Kyon-Kyon! Are you having a good Halloween?" Ayame was back on his feet, throwing his long hair over his shoulder. An exasperated Hatori shook his head from behind Ayame.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo shouted. Ayame brushed past him, ignoring his protests.

"And how are you Tohru?" Ayame smiled impishly as he bent down and kissed her hand. Poor Tohru flushed another few more shades of red while Kyo and Yuki steamed in the background.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Yuki grounded out, irritated. Ayame chuckled and replied,

"Just picking Shigure up for the party dear brother." It was then Tohru noticed that Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were also dressed up. Hatori, naturally, was dressed as doctor. Ayame wore a long red dress with puffy white leaves with a slit up the leg and a lavish white cloak. Little red hearts were stitched onto the cloak. A plastic crown sat upon his head and he held a heart tipped scepter in his hand. Shigure was dressed in pirate garb complete with an eye patch and a red head bandana.

"Party?" Tohru parroted in confusion.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? 'Tori, Ayame, and I are going to an adult Halloween party downtown," Shigure explained.

"I'm just coming to make sure you two don't get yourselves into too much trouble," grumbled Hatori.

"That sounds like fun! I hope you all have a good time," said Tohru.

"Thank you Tohru! What ever would we do without our thoughtful little housemaid?" sniffed Shigure. The dog suddenly went flying into the wall.

"Don't call her that!" shouted Kyo. Ignoring the ruckus, Ayame was again turned his attention to Tohru.

"So what do you think of my costume?" He posed flamboyantly, spinning around once for effect.

"It's very beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed. "But, what are you exactly?"

"Why my dear I am the Queen, or should I say King, of Hearts!" Ayame tapped his scepter against his crown.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who that is," Tohru said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Haven't you seen Alice in Wonderland?" Ayame was met with a blank look. Yuki rolled his eyes

"What are you talking about?" he asked, annoyed with his older brother.

"You know, that American Disney movie!" Yuki resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Instead he shook his head sadly.

"I don't understand how I am related to you." He glanced at the clock to his right. "Well I need to get going. The school's Halloween party starts in an hour and Student Council needs me there an hour before hand."

By this time the pirate dressed dog had regained consciousness. He stumbled back over to the small group, gingerly rubbing his jaw. He stopped, frozen for a moment, and then started again. The others paid no attention to this except for Kyo, who also noticed whatever caught Shigure's attention. The orange haired boy stiffened.

"Are you coming to the party Miss Honda?" asked Yuki. She shook her head no.

"I want to stay here and pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters. Maybe Kyo would like to help me?" She turned to Kyo, but it appeared he had not heard her. "Kyo?" she called to him. His attention was obviously else where.

The cat stood as rigid as a board next to her. His face was two shades paler then normal. Eyes were wide and unfocused, flickering side to side as they seemed to scan the room. Kyo looked uneasy, and his tightened fists somewhat trembled. He looked frightened and incensed. "Kyo…" Tohru took a hesitating step towards him, her hand brushed against his face.

His eyes snapped back into focus.

"What?" he growled. Tohru recoiled as if he had slapped her.

"I'm sorry Kyo it's just that I asked a question and you didn't answer me and you where spacing out and I just got worried and-" He waved her off.

"No, don't apologize," he sighed. "What did you want to ask me?" Tohru's face lightened a bit but her eyes still held a hint of concern. She clasped her hands in front of her and said,

"I was just wondering if you wanted to help me hand out candy." Kyo's face was curiously blank. Conflicting emotions ran through eyes for a split second.

"You're wasting your time. Not many kids come up this way. Besides, who the hell wants to give a bunch of snot-nosed brat's candy anyways?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, not wanting to see the hurt expression on Tohru's face.

"Oh, I see…that's ok! I understand," she smiled even though it felt like Kyo just gave her a flying kick through the door.

"Stupid cat, there's no need to be rude about it," Yuki glared.

"Shut up rat! Who asked you for your opinion anyways? God, I hate this holiday!" He turned and left the room. Tohru stared after him worriedly, listening as he stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut.

"Don't worry about him too much Miss Honda, he always gets like this on Halloween," Yuki gave her an easy smile. Her eyes flickered back to the door.

"Why does Kyo hate Halloween?" She asked, a little unsure if it was her business to know. Shigure sighed. He adjusted the fake sword attached to his belt before explaining.

"As you already know those who are possessed by an animal spirit of the Zodiac sometimes takes on a few of their quirks or abilities. Now, you should know that some animals are more aware of spirits then others. Some animals can sense or even see the dead souls. Cats are one of those creatures." Tohru's eyes widen, her mouth forming a small 'o' as understanding began to dawn on her.

"Do you mean Kyo can sense spirits?" she asked in amazement. Shigure nodded.

"So can I, though for me it's more of a feeling that I am being watched," Shigure shrugged carelessly, rather indifferent of this ability. "It's a bit different for Kyo seeing that cats are more attuned to such things then dogs. Halloween is one of the ritual times of the year when the doorway between the spirit world and our world is open. Thus, they have a more easy way of making contact with the living. I believe it bothers Kyo so much because he actually sees them." Shigure's contemplating gaze followed Tohru's concerned one.

"Not that he ever admits to it," Yuki scoffed. Shigure shrugged helplessly.

"It's nothing to be concerned with, as Yuki has already said. He'll be his usual pleasant self by tomorrow. It's nothing to worry about," Shigure assured her.

"But Kyo is right when he said not many trick-or-treaters come up this way," Hatori said. "Perhaps you should go to your party."

"No. I want to stay here and keep Kyo company. I can't imagine how it must feel to sense spirits." The teenager shivered. Tohru was sure that they were harmless but seeing someone that had died…scary.

"You are too kind Tohru. Are you sure you will be safe here alone with Kyo? He may try to deflower our flower!" Shigure cried. Yuki whapped him upside the head.

"Quit being a pervert," he snapped. He slide open the front door. "I need to get going, I'm really late now." He turned to Tohru. "Have a good night Miss Honda. Are you sure you will be ok?" Tohru smiled.

"I'll be fine! Kyo is here with me." Yuki frowned a little.

"Of course he is." The door was closed quietly behind him.

"We should get going too or the party will be over before we get there," Hatori said.

"We can't have that! I have a costume contest to win!" raved Ayame. He dashed out of the house, Shigure skipped along behind him singing a song under his breath that vaguely sounded like 'sluty costumes, sluty costumes'. Hatori shook his head as he closed the door behind him. Tohru looked to the stairs once again.

"I'll make this the best Halloween Kyo has ever had!" she vowed.

(-------)

"Stupid holiday," Kyo growled as he threw himself onto his bed. He buried his head into his pillow and shut his eyes, hoping to block out everything around him. It didn't work. The tingling sensation he had continued to raise the hair on the back of his neck. He felt irritated, anxious, and tense. The feeling that he was being watched didn't cease and he kept hearing fragments of whispering. His bracelet seemed to be burning his wrist. "Go away already!" he muttered.

The cat groaned as he rolled over onto his back. Only a few more hours and Halloween would be over and done with. He briefly wondered if Tohru's weird wave friend could sense ghosts. _Tohru…_He felt so guilty for snapping at her like that. _She doesn't know why I hate today. Damn rat was right, that was uncalled for. _He grimaced. This curse was out to get him.

He lay on his bed, making no effort to move. The house was silent, occasionally creaking with the wind. _Guess everyone left. Even Tohru. _Kyo wasn't sure why he felt a pang as he thought of Tohru at the Halloween party with Yuki instead of him. _Yeah, well, you deserve it. _

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts. _I thought everyone left_, he thought. "Kyo its Tohru. Can I come in?" He rolled off the bed and opened the door. Tohru stood in front of him, her hand hanging in mid-knock. Quickly she snatched her hand away.

"Ihopeyoudon'tmindmeintrudingbutI'vedecidedtogototheHalloweenpartyat schoolsinceHatoriisrightaboutusnotgettingtrick-or-treaters,butI,um,didn'twantyoutohavetobebyyourselfherewiththeghostsandallbutIwasjust wonderingifyouwantedtocomewithme." She said rapidly. Tohru took a deep breath. Kyo's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Could you say that in regular Japanese?" he asked. Tohru giggled nervously.

"Um, I'm going to the Halloween party at school and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me," she said more slowly this time. Kyo raised his eyebrows. _She wants me to come? _

It was then that he noticed her costume. She wore a purple and black dress that hung down to her mid-thigh. The sleeves were long and billowy but made of a light purple mesh so you could see her arms. The dress had a purple lace-up corset with black ribbons which was rather, ahem, revealing. She wore striped (black and purple) knee-high stockings with ankle length, black boots. On top of her head rested a black witch's hat that was decorated with purple spider web prints. Her brown hair was in its regular style with purple ribbons in her hair. She looked very cute. _Tohru cute? Gah I did not just think that._ She played with the hem of her sleeve nervously, eyes shining with hope.

Kyo really didn't want to go out, not tonight anyways. But he couldn't just let her walk to the high school by herself. Especially in that costume. Some pervert could try to take advantage of Tohru! Or she could get lost in the dark, or freeze because that costume was so _**short**_. _And why did I notice that? _Kyo sighed. As much as he wanted to stay locked up in his room he knew that it wouldn't happen.

"But I don't have a costume," he mumbled relieved but panicked at the same time that he might end up staying at the house.

"I already thought about that," Tohru began, "its kind-of silly though." At Kyo's impatient hand wave she said, "You could go as a cat!"

"What the hell kind-of idea is that!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry it's just that I thought that since you don't have a costume you could go as an actual cat and I'd just carry you around. It would be easy since I'm going as a witch and this way you wouldn't have to be here alone," she quickly began to apologize. Kyo forced himself to calm down. It really wasn't a stupid idea. Granted he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone except Tohru (which wasn't horrible or anything) and Yuki (which was bad) all night, but then again he really didn't have anyone else to talk to. Not to mention he'd be in Tohru's arms all night, pressed close to her chest…_Stop thinking like that! Damn dog is rubbing off on me._

Sighing, he stepped forward and hugged the frenzied Tohru. There was the standard POOF! and smoke. The orange cat hopped onto Tohru's left shoulder and tried to balance himself.

"Come on, if we don't go now we'll be late," he said simply. Tohru beamed as she lifted him off her shoulder and into her arms.

"Thank you so much Kyo! I promise you won't regret coming!"

(-------)

Kyo was really beginning to regret coming.

The music was loud, about ten times louder then if he was human. A grand total of eight guys had already try to hit on Tohru (he had taken care of them real quick), and now that he was a cat his 'ghost sense' was even worse. _Just how many suicides have happened in this building anyways?_ He thought as the ghost of a transparent cheerleader wandered through the punch bowl, blood dripping from her slit wrists. His tail puffed in agitation and he resisted the urge to hiss at her.

The ghost stared at him blanking before turning around and floating through the wall. He relaxed slightly, but not enough to make him enjoy the party. Tohru chattered happily above him with Haru and Momiji. Momiji was dressed as a fairy. He wore a puffy blue tutu over a blue leotard with white tights, wings, slippers, and a wand. He was covered head to toe in glitter. Haru opted to go as a reaper, wearing a long black robe, skeleton gloves, and painting his face white with black around his eyes.

Kyo shifted in Tohru's arms a bit, trying to relieve some unease. Not that he'd admit it, but being held by Tohru was really comfortable and relaxing on his nerves. He snuggled down as he watched the party around him. The student council had scrapped together enough money for a decent DJ. The gym was decorated with black and orange steamers, fake spider webs, pumpkins, and other various decorations. Along the left side of the gym was the food table, filled with all sorts of Halloween goodies. Momiji spun around cheerfully, his glittery, blue wings almost smacking Kyo in the face.

"Tohru come dance with me!" he begged, tugging on her sleeve.

"But I can't, Kyo-" Tohru began. Suddenly he was deposited into Hatsuharu's arms as Momiji dragged Tohru onto the dance floor. The ox seemed unperturbed about having Kyo in his hands despite the fact that he could turn back into a human at any time. Naked. In his arms. Surrounded by people. Kyo glared up at Haru's white painted face.

"Put me down," he ordered.

"Can't do that," Haru answered.

"Why not!?" Kyo demanded. He needed to find Tohru before he changed back.

"Because you'll go marching in there and probably get trampled on or transform. At least here you're in the dark over here so hopefully you'll go unnoticed for a bit." Kyo growled but didn't say anything. This was hurting his pride enough. For a minute, they stood in silence. Haru staring uninterested at the dancing crowd while Kyo glowered in his arms.

"So how has your Halloween been?" Haru asked suddenly.

"Why the hell do you care?" snapped Kyo. He shrugged.

"Just asking. I understand that things get a little…creepy for you." Kyo made a face.

"Don't say it like that. It just sounds wrong," he tried to sound angry but it was hard when his attention was focused on the translucent janitor hanging from the basketball hoop. His claws inadvertently dug into Haru's arm.

"See something?" Haru questioned.

"Yeah. I wish they would all just freakin' pass on already," Kyo complained.

"I'm sure it's not that easy. They are here because they can't. Something here is holding them back. They could be seeking justice, or searching for their long-lost love. Maybe they left something or someone behind, maybe they have regrets they want to fix. Perhaps they just want company and love, something they were deprived of in their life. Who knows really? They probably do want to pass on, something is just holding them back," Haru rambled.

Kyo shifted uneasily in his arms. What he said hit a bit close to home.

"Do they have to keep bothering me though?" he asked bitterly. Tohru emerged from the dance floor out of breath. She headed towards them with a smile on her face and worried glint in her eyes.

"Sorry Kyo! I tried to get away as soon as I could but Momiji was having so much fun!" she tried to explain. If he was human Kyo would have shrugged. Instead he leaped back into her open arms and said,

"That's ok. I don't want you to not have any fun because of me," he said. Tohru laughed.

"But I am having fun! Having you here for company is great," she smiled. Kyo was immensely glad that cats could not blush. She looked so cute in that costume. No, not cute. Perhaps pretty was a better word? No, better then pretty. Beautiful perhaps? Sexy? The costume certainly didn't help matters. Where the hell did she find it? And he was being held in her arms. Maybe he could…_Ok stop there! Don't even finish that thought! _

"Hey Tohru!" The three of them turned towards the voice. Arisa waved to them as she strolled over. Arisa was dressed as a biker chick, decked out in black leather and studded jewelry. She eyed the orange cat in Tohru's arms.

"Where did the cat come from?" she asked.

"Oh, um, this is…Pumpkin!" she blurted out the first thing that she saw. "He's my pet cat!" Tohru lied while holding out the disgruntled cat to Arisa. Kyo's eyebrow ticked. _Pumpkin?! What the hell pansy-assed name is pumpkin?_ Arisa smiled.

"So you own a cat too huh? You do realize that witches have black cats right?" she asked. Tohru smiled.

"I know that! But I really wanted Ky- I mean Pumpkin to come!" Tohru almost slipped up. Arisa appeared to not have noticed.

"Speaking of which, is Orange-Top still sick then?" Kyo resisted the urge to claw at her.

"Yes, Halloween really isn't his day. He gets _sick _every year," stated Yuki who popped out of nowhere.

"Holy shit Prince don't do that!" Arisa jumped.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. Haru inched his way over to Yuki and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello Hatsuharu," he sighed. He smiled at Tohru. "I'm glad you decided to come Miss Honda," he smirked at Kyo, "and I see that you even managed to get the cat to come along." Kyo hissed at him.

"Prince, what the hell are you wearing?" Arisa asked, trying to hold back her laughter. Yuki flushed and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"It was the Council's idea," he mumbled. Yuki was dressed in a sakura pink princess dress. It had golden trim on the sleeves and bottom of the full length dress and a golden, lacey corset. A small tiara was pinned to his purple colored hair. Kyo noted, with contained snickers, that someone had painted his nails pink too. _I can't believe I didn't notice his costume before. _Arisa started to laugh out loud while Tohru politely looked away. The violet eyed boy continued to blush, unable to say anything else in his defense. He tried not to meet the cat's gaze, knowing that he'd find mockery in his eyes.

Kyo stopped his snickering though when something caught his eye. He became aware of the tingling of his skin, like he was covered in spiders. His hair began to stand on end. A growl rose in his throat. Heading right towards them was a shady looking ghost. It was boy only a few years older then them. Kyo couldn't see any open clues of how he died, but that really didn't matter. Normally the few ghosts he saw never showed any interest in him, half the time it was like they never saw him. This one though, Kyo didn't like the look in his eyes. Was that bastard leering at Tohru? Kyo growled low in his throat, causing Tohru to look at him in alarm.

"Kyo what's wrong?" She followed his gaze. There was nothing there. "Is it a ghost?" she whispered. Kyo nodded, never taking his eyes off the incoming figure. Her grasp on Kyo tightened, her fear visible. "I'm sure it won't hurt us," she tried to reason.

"I think we should leave," Kyo murmured. Tohru nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go home," she announced. Her three friends looked at her in surprise.

"Why? There is still an hour left!" said Arisa.

"I know I just don't feel so good. I guess I caught whatever Kyo has," Tohru said. Yuki and Haru stared at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"Well I guess it can't be helped then. I'll find someone else to hang out with," the blonde shrugged.

"Where is Miss Saki anyways?" asked Yuki. Arisa sighed.

"She said something about all the additional waves tonight made her dizzy." No one said anything for a moment. Kyo dug his claws slightly into Tohru's arms to convey his urgency.

"Well hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tohru gave them a small wave. Haru nodded his goodbyes.

"Do you want me or Miss Arisa to walk you home?" Yuki asked softly. She shook her head no.

"I'll be fine, I have Pumpkin with me!" She said cheerfully as a large smile grew on her face. She turned and headed towards the exit.

"Happy Halloween Tohru!" Arisa yelled. Tohru waved goodbye and moved quickly towards the door.

"Happy Halloween my ass," Kyo muttered.

(-------)

The chilly autumn air nipped at Tohru's skin as she walked along the path. The half moon hung low in the sky, giving them enough light to make it through the forest. Tohru shivered from the cold. _I wish I remembered a jacket. _"Is the ghost following us Kyo?" she asked quietly. The cat was silent before replying,

"No. But there are others around here." She figured that out on her own. Kyo's tail was all puffy and he was tense. She sighed heavily making him jump. Tohru wanted Kyo to have some fun tonight. Instead, it seemed that being in his cat form made things worse for Kyo.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I shouldn't have made you come." Kyo rolled his eyes even though Tohru couldn't see him.

"Don't apologize, it isn't your fault I'm seeing ghosts right now," he said.

"But if I hadn't made you transform into a cat then maybe you wouldn't have to see all these ghosts!" she despaired.

"That's not true," Kyo said softly.

"Huh?" Tohru was confused. The brown-haired witch stopped walking as the orange cat in her arms hopped down, crunching the brown leaves underneath.

"Sometimes I can see ghosts when I'm human," he explained. "Not all the time, just the ones that have more energy or whatever and it's only on Halloween. I'm not that guy from _Bleach_ or anything," he added.

"Then why do you hate it so much. I mean, well, I guess it can be a little scary…but you're Kyo! Nothing scares you right?" She punched the air vigorously. Kyo chuckled.

"Yeah but…"he paused. "One Halloween Master took me out trick-or-treating. It was my first time." Kyo took a deep breath and resumed walking, leading Tohru home. "We were walking home when we, when we past the spot where my mom was killed," he spoke quietly, a pain rising in his chest. Tohru watched him with tear filled eyes. She tried to hold them at bay, knowing Kyo didn't like it when she cried. "I, I _saw _her. She was just standing there, at that corner all covered in her…blood," he choked on that part.

Kyo stopped walking, turning his gaze up at the stars. A gust of wind ruffled his ginger fur. "She just stared at me. Never smiled or said anything. Just _stared_," he took a shuddering breath. "Even in death she still thinks I'm a monster," he finished bitterly. Two frozen hands wrapped around his chest and lifted him into the air. Tohru buried her wet face into his fur, pulling him close. Her heart was breaking from hearing about Kyo's pain. _Poor Kyo, he doesn't deserve any of this. Why do these things happen? Oh Mom, I wish I could understand._

She stood there, holding him as close to her. No words were said, but that was fine because Kyo knew what she was trying to say. _I'm sorry your mother was like that, that she didn't love you like a mother should. I'm sorry you can't enjoy this holiday like everyone else because of your curse. I care, I really do and I want to make next Halloween special for you. _

A strong gust whipped around them, scattering the leaves at their feet and on the trees. The moon was overshadowed by a cloud, taking away the light Tohru had been using to get them home. She shuddered, and quickly dried her face. Kyo, noticing that she was freezing, clambered up onto her shoulders and draped himself over them.

"It's not exactly a wool coat but it's the best I can do all things considered," he said regretfully. His whiskers tickled her cheek.

"That's alright, I'm warming up all ready," she said. Another gust blew through the trees. "Let's go home Kyo."

And home they went.

(-------)

Much later that night Shigure stumbled into the house. His pirate costume was askew and the eye patch was missing. _Not much of a loss though,_ Shigure thought. _What's really a loss was all this wonderfully dressed women and Hatori wouldn't let me near one of them!_ The TV was still on, the low screams telling him that someone was still watching a late-night horror movie. As best as a drunk man could, the dog crept into the living room and smirked at the scene before him.

Spread out on the sofa was Kyo and Tohru. Both were wearing their sleepwear and had a plate of eaten Halloween cookies between them. Obviously they had fallen asleep while in the middle of watching the Japanese version of _Freddy vs. Jason. _Tohru's head rested on Kyo's shoulder while the rest of her body remained as close to Kyo's body as possible without making him transform. Kyo's head rested on top of hers.

But then Kyo's other arm came up and wrapped itself around her waist. There was a poof and Kitty Kyo landed in Tohru's lap. The girl opened her eyes blearily. Smiling softly, she laid down on the sofa, and curled around the still sleeping cat, pulling him closer to her. Shigure's smirked grew larger at the sleeping teenagers as he quietly turned around and made his way up the stairs.

_Looks like Kyo had a happy Halloween after all._

(-------)

**AN: **So there you have it. Hope it was to your liking. I got this idea when I was listening to the radio Halloween morning and heard someone tell this story of how her cats could always sense the ghosts in her house. I understand that dogs can sense spirits just as well as cats but for the story's sake (and slight Kyo anguish factor) I made it a cat thing. I am also unsure if there really is a Japanese version of Freddy vs. Jason. I just assumed that since it was released worldwide it also hit Japans theaters and was converted to DVD over there. Happy Belated Halloween everyone! Obey the purple button!


End file.
